The present invention relates to a connector assembly for coaxial cable and, in particular, to an environmentally sealed connector assembly adapted for use in outdoor applications where the cable and the connector assembly are exposed to the elements. A typical application would be in connecting the lead-in cable of a cable TV system to a subscriber jack fixture.
A great variety of electrical connectors and connector assemblies are known for terminating coaxial cable. These connectors and assemblies have been developed in response to the ever increasing demands made in the communications industry for reliable and low cost connectors which maintain high quality electrical interconnections.
One persistent problem, highlighted by the introduction of cable TV networks, is the need for a coaxial cable connector which satisfactorily seals the interior of the connector from the ambient environment. These connectors must withstand wide variations and rapid fluctuations in temperature and seal the connector from moisture, even when exposed to freeze and thaw cycles. Examples of prior art coaxial cable connectors useful or possibly useful in such applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,391; 3,646,502; 3,683,320; 3,686,623; and 3,810,076. Although these and other connectors and connector assemblies have met with some success, they suffer from the disadvantages of being constructed of numerous parts and being expensive to manufacture.